Inu Ranmyaku
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Rated for Choice words. Kina, younger halfsister of Inuyasha by ten minutes, has enlisted in the help of the Reikai Tentai, a protection Inu talked her into.Enter her crazy life... Discontinued


Sakura: Yo! Here I am with a new story!

Inuyasha: It's about time!

Sakura: O-o you're still not the star of the fic!

Inu: (pouts)

Kurama: Yay!

Sakura: O-o

Hiei: U.U Coffee.

Sakura: (nodnod) Understood. Nothing more need be said...

Micki: Here I be! I don wanna, but here I am.

Sakura: Also understood, you hate YYH, but love Inu-chan!

Both: (huggle husbands)

Micki: My name isn't spelt this way you know.

Sakura: I know.

All: O-o

Sakura: On with the-

Kurama: Tsk tsk, not yet! We need a disclamer!

Sakura: (pouts) Fine.

Disclamer: s are lame! Mwahahaha!

Kurama: (big sigh) She owns nothing. And none of us.

Sakura/Micki: (sobbing)

Inuyasha: Shut up and hurry up!!!

Sakura: (sniff) FIC TIME!

"Team, your newest assignment is to guard this girl." Stated the Koenma, child ruler of Spirit World.

Chaos ensued.

As the teammates argued with one another, and Koenma, the child ruler looked to his side where a young girl was standing.

Her shoulder length silvery hair was in two short pigtails, held together by leather strings. Wooden beads decorated the endings of the strings, each with a different symbol inscribed. Her outfit was made of fur, consisting of a blue kimono-like dress that ended above her knees, and am armored chest-plate. Her tail was still, showing now emotion and her small, perky dog-ears lay flat atop her head, annoyance showing in every slight motion she made. Her eyes, golden and full of her now obvious annoyance, flicked out of her dark corner and to the boy next to her.

Finally, she stepped out of the corner of the room she was in.

"Shut the hell up! You don't see me complaining and I'm in a worse situation than you. You just have to make sure I don't die- and it won't be hard since I can take care of myself." Said the girl, her tone cold.

As her first words were spoken, the boys were shut off and listened inventively. She did show power, and authority. This was a great feat, making the boys become quiet over their pointless squabbling.

Instantly, the orange haired boy, a tall lanky fellow, stepped apart from the group and walked closer to the girl.

The shadows behind the girl growled and another person leaped up. He stormed out of the shadows, amber eyes glaring, and stood next to the girl. His long silver hair cascaded down to his lower back, and two thick strings of it hung over his shoulders, landing peacefully on his crimson kimono. His silver dog-ears were laid back in the same fashion as the girl beside him.

"Don't even think about it," he growled, and the orange haired boy backed off, hiding behind his friends.

"I don't want to do this, and neither do they," said the girl, "Can't I just go back to the past?"

"No, it's too dangerous. Your obvious foe can pass through time, if I remember correctly." Said the child ruler, looking her straight in the eyes.

The girl glared at him and turned towards the group of staring boys.

"My name is Kina. You cannot call me anything but this. This is Inuyasha. My brother." Kina explained, her words vague and her face mostly emotionless.

"Older brother." Retorted Inuyasha.

"Okay- whatever Inuyasha! Ten minutes! By ten freaking minutes! Does that matter? No. But noooooo! You have to rub it in my face EVERY time we meet people! You did the same to Kagome and the gang!" accused Kina, glaring at her older brother.

"To the point then, shall we?" said Koenma forcefully, and the siblings bickering ceased.

"Well, she needs protection- (Kina begins to insult Koenma for putting it bluntly and denies the fact that she needs help) – from a powerful demon named…er…the name is cut off." Muttered Koenma, looking at the flaming hole that had appeared exactly where the name was once typed.

"That's for me to know, and you to hopefully never find out." Glared Kina, baring her fangs and growling.

A very intimidating sight. Even Inuyasha shuddered a second before remembering that this was his little sister.

Kina's golden eyes burned with the passionate fires of hate and she continued to glare at Koenma's papers until they burst into flame.

"What the hell, Kina!" shouted Inuyasha, shoving his sister to the side.

"I…I want to go home." She muttered.

She looked down and fingered the fringe of her armor.

"This is uncomfortable, I don't even wear this stuff in the past- only to formal events." She said, glaring also at her clothing.

She raised a hand above her head, "Hope this works…" she suddenly said, and Inuyasha sweat dropped, she snapped her fingers together and a slight glow surrounded her, crawling up her legs and up to her head.

There she stood, ears and tail still there, but she was clad in jeans and a black t-shirt. The t-shirt read, 'If you could read my mind, you'd be running away…' The shirt made the smaller boy smirk.

"We- or at least I- didn't wish to come here. We were on our way to something very important, the reason for my semi-formal garb." She said, smirking at the memory of being dragged to Spirit World.

"Why do you need to wear that clothing if you don't like it?" asked the taller, black haired boy.

Inuyasha took the question, "She's actually the leader of the Dog Demon Clan of the Western (right?) Lands."

"She's a girl, how can she be the leader?" asked the smaller black haired boy, his red eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Inuyasha does not reach the requirements for Clan Leader, and my other older brother only takes on the job when he feels like it." Kina grinned, thinking of her other brother while Inuyasha growled. That earned him a bonk on the head.

He grumbled while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Anyways, we were walking to my friends' permanent settlement, when a portal appeared along with a ferry girl for the River Styx. She pushed us in; we didn't even get to say 'See ya!' to our friends." Kina looked inventively at the plant opposite her, waiting for it to burst into flames like everything else. That's right, Kina's basically a pyro.

"Permanent…settlement?" asked the boy referred to earlier as Yusuke.

"They're dead dumbass!" shouted Kina, hatred filling her eyes.

Scared as one would be if one had a pyromaniac glaring at him, waiting to send him into her own kind of hell.

She paused a second and turned back to Koenma, one finger to her lip like what she wanted to say was on the tip of her tongue… "Oh, yes! Thought I should mention this!" she quickly said, looking around the room suspiciously. The others followed her glances and saw nothing. She, however grinned and walked slowly over to the plant she had just burned.

It was bright and crisp as if it had never been licked by flames. "Koenma, what kind of plant is this?" Koenma turned to look at what plant she was looking angrily.

"A common houseplant from Ningenkai." He replied, also noticing that the plant was not burnt to a crisp.

"My thoughts on the matter are… EXTERMINATION!" she said and brought her hand down hard on the tree. In a small 'poof' another shadow lingered in with Kina's and Inuyasha grew quite frantic. He walked steadily to the smoke and stuck his hand inside, feeling something fluffy, he pulled.

"ITAI!" Kina shouted as Inuyasha dragged her out of the smoke by her tail. She, however, had her target in her own hands, also by the tail. The smoke dissipated, and a pissed off Kina whose tail was in her brothers hands appeared. "Moron! Let go of my tail," she ordered, shaking whatever was in her hand towards him.

The thing yelled and Kina stopped, holding him up to her face by the tail. She stopped glaring and grinned, "Shippo!" she cried, "How I've missed you!"

By this time, all were watching with enlarged eyes. "What the hell is that thing?!" Koenma shouted, looking at the adorable little demon. Kina was hugging Shippo and she replied to Koenma, "He's not a thing, he's my friend! Shippo the fox demon!"

Kuwabara came over, asking if he could pet it, and Kina nearly killed him. Shippo smirked, and looked around- as if daring any others to try and pet him. Kina smiled but then looked sternly to the boy, "You shouldn't be here! You silly fox, you could get hurt!" A concerned look crossed Kina's face.

But it was quickly exchanged with a proud one, "Your transformations have greatly improved, hun!" she snuggled with the fox once more.

She sighed however, and the fox demon crawled onto her shoulder, looking sadly down at his friend. "Inuyasha, you should really go, you know. Home. To Kagome." Shippo shook his head at Inuyasha. 'Don't go! Me and you can stay here and be with Kina until it's all over!' he thought, still shaking his head.

"Well, that's that then, ne? I gotta protect myself and I can't do it very well if I'm protecting all you other people too!" she smiled in spite of herself. She jumped as a loud crash was sounded and an "Oh dear…" came bouncing along the hallways.

--------------------------

Sakura: If I don't get at least.... five reviews on the first chappy, I'll take it down.

Micki: Not a threat, just a 'I wish more people loved me' sorta thing.

Sakura: (sniffle)

Kurama: GROUP HUG!

Sakura: (ish buried by people)

O-o

Sakura: Yeesh! Hiei, how much coffee did he have, ne!?

Hiei: (big sigh) Coupla boxes.

Sakura: Couple... of... BOXES?!

Inuyasha: If you whistle in the night, burglars will come!

All: O-o

Sakura: Superstition. (starts singing)

Micki: That's all for now folks! This chapter has been dedicated to meh!

All: BYE And Happy Holidays!

Fin Chapter One


End file.
